Blood Future
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: Kage and Tatsu are back for their last year at the academy! While Gin tries to find a way back into the academy, Tsukune is thinking about what he's going to do after he graduates! Do I smell a proposal? And as usual, many, many things happen! *OMAKE*
1. Worlds

**Watchin COPS.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I do not own R+V.**

Tsukune was back for his third year at Yokai Academy. _Ahh, it's good to be back. Do I really have to graduate this year? _He actually preferred being in the monster world. _Maybe I could get an apartment… or live with Moka. Ahhhh, bad thoughts bad thoughts!_ He continued walking through the woods. What came next he would have never expected.

_THOK!_

Tsukune was hit in the back of the head with a skateboard.

_THOK THOK!_

Two more skateboards. Then three feet.

"Dude, you knocked him out cold!"

_Hmm, sounds like Kage._

"It's not my fault!"

_Maybe… Tatsu?_

"QUIT ARGUING! SOMEONE'S GOT TO ADMINISTRATE CPR!"

_That was Rakashimi and I think it's time to stop playing dead._

Tsukune raised himself up like Frankenstein. Everyone jumped backwards.

"Dude that was not funny!"

Kage slapped him across the face. Moka came running up behind them with Kokoa in tow.

"Are you guys alright? *gasp* Tsukune!?"

"I'm okay Moka."

Kage interrupted him.

"We came over that hill there and our boards slipped out from underneath us. It's not our fault!"

"Like I believe that!"

"Well we wouldn't do it on purpose!"

Kurumu snuck up behind them.

"TSUKUNE!"

She was hit in the back by a couple of ice daggers.

"Move over bazooka breasts."

SHE got hit in the head by a large tub.

"Hello, desu!"

Tsukune smiled.

_As I said before, it's good to be back._

**Yo! This will not be the last installment in the Blood series. I have many more ideas… R&R please!**


	2. Crime

**Zip-a-dee-do-da! Zip-a-dee-ay! My-oh-my-what-a-wonderful-day!**

**Disclaimer: Plenty-a-sunshine-in-my-way! Zip-a-dee-do-da! Zip-a-dee-ay! Well of course I don't own it. What made you think that?**

Gin sat at his desk in his small, dark room. The floor around him was littered with beer bottles, cigarette butts, and pictures of Kurumu. He was using his computer to check out Yokai Academy's first newspaper of the year.

_**Yokai Academy's Biggest Pervert Ever has Graduated! Join us this Saturday as We Celebrate his Absence!**_

Gin scowled.

"I WILL be back for the school festival.

**Note: From here on out I'm skipping to the school festival at the end of the year.**

Kage was strolling along through the woods.

"Ah, you gotta love Saturdays! No school, no teachers, no problems!"

She was listening to her i-pod and didn't notice that Moka was standing in front of her face until she ran into her.

"WHAT THE- MOKA!!!"

"Sorry! Tsukune says he needs your help with something."

"What could he possibly need me for; I'm useless on Saturdays aren't I? That's exactly what he said that time we had to clean the school after that bloody incident with the kappas!"

"Quit bickering and follow me!"

They headed to the side of the school that faced the blood red sea.

"Well I don't see anything at all."

"Look up, numbnut."

Kage gazed up the side of the building to see Yukari hanging by her cape two stories up.

"Okay now I can see why he wanted my help."

"That's not all."

Moka led her around to the other side. Kokoa was suspended five stories up and she was hanging on to Kou who was hanging on to a small ledge that looked as if it was about to crumble. Kage fumed.

"Whoever did this will pay graciously. WITH THEIR BLOOD! YOU CAN HANG ANY OLD STUDENT FROM THE BUILDING BUT WHEN IT'S MY LITTLE COUSIN I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS AND DISPLAY YOUR BODY PARTS ON MY MANTLE!"

Kage quickly climbed up the side of the building and brought Kokoa back down to Earth.

"Th-thank you nii-san."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

Kage repeated the process with Kokoa.

"Now, would you happen to know who did this?"

Yukari nodded.

"He was about as tall as you and he was wearing a black cloak so I couldn't see his face or anything else."

Kage nodded.

"I will find him and KILL HIM!"

Tsukune laughed at her and scratched the back of his neck. _The school festival is coming up soon… Guess we better start preparing._

**I've had this idea for a Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya/Rosario+Vampire crossover. I really have too many stories going on already, but it actually helps me because my mood changes every day. That's why they get updated so randomly. Please review! **


	3. Past

**DOGSFANG UPDATED! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Oh, here's my new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: OMG HE ACTUALLY UPDATED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! Oh, I guess I should say I don't own this.**

Kage had been on the trail of the culprit for days.

"Black robe, black robe."

Then, on Friday, she came face to face with him. Standing in the middle of the hallway, completely comfortable, he looked like he actually belonged there. That didn't last long.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

She charged at the man. He bolted, but she was too fast and grabbed the back of his robe. As he charged forward, the robe ripped, revealing him to be one of the outcast ayashi (monstrels in the American version) who apparently hadn't learned how to transform into a human. The man had bug-like features, including a black exoskeleton. Two antenna stuck out of his large forehead.

"Youuu may have caught meeee, buut my maaaasster haaasss plans for yoooouu. Kchack!"

He spit a sticky green substance at Kage, but she, being a hyper vampire, dodged it. Her katanas materialized in her hands and she lunged at him.

"DIE FOUL BEING!"

His head bounced across the floor not unlike a basketball. The students around her clapped.

One week later, everything had returned to normal. Moka and the others walked toward the table where Kage and her friends were sitting. Kage leaned back in her chair so her head was facing the sky. She raised a full can of Pepsi two feet above her head and tilted it. The result was very messy.

"Bravo!"

"Encore encore!"

The boys around her clapped as she crossed her arms and nodded. Then Kage took a few Goldfish, tossed them in the air, and caught every one of them in her mouth. Kurmu scowled.

"Disgusting, absolutely disgusting."

She dragged her chair three feet away from the table and sat down.

"I'll be fine right here."

"Aww, c'mon Kurumu, I'm not that bad am I?"

Kurumu scowled again. Kage pulled a bottle of a thick black liquid out of her pocket. Tsukune asked,

"What's that?"

Kage smiled.

"Let's just say the big black bug bled big black blood."

Tsukune pushed his tray away.

"I'm not so hungry anymore."

He turned away as Kage chugged the bottle of bug blood. In the middle of her drink she announced

"I found this note on the big bug's body."

She tossed a piece of paper out on the table.

"What does it say?"

"I haven't read it yet."

"WELL READ IT YOU MORON!"

She opened the piece of paper.

_Sojiike_

_Kidnap two of the smaller students. Torture them, hold them for ransom, I don't care as long as you upset the target. DON'T KILL ANYONE. Keep the target occupied while you do your "research." Then send it to me through your transmitter. Thank you. That's it._

_Kiza_

Kage reread it.

"I recognize that name!"

"What, Sojiike?"

"No, Kiza! He's the rouge leader's son!"

**I don't know if I mentioned that Kage's parents were killed by rouges or not. I'm going to do some bios on my OCs anyways, so if you want the details read that. I'll have the next chapter soon, please review!**


	4. Rouge

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy… playing Oblivion. And watching someone play the Shivering Isles expansion for Oblivion… Anyways, I've been doing things! GEEZ!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own this? You people should already know that.**

"Who's Kiza?"

Kage grimaced.

"He's the son of the former rouge leader. His father died so Kiza is probably in charge now."

Tsukune looked very confused.

"What are rouges?"

Everyone looked at him like he had just said "I saw a flying hedgehog yesterday." (course this might be possible since they're in a school for MONSTERS)

"Rouges are vampires that don't care about the rules. They leave us and join the rouge society in the darker part of the supernatural world."

"There's a darker part?"

Once again, they all stared at him like he had just declared the inpossible.

"On the other hand, I think I get it now."

"Good."

Kage took a sip of her Pepsi and continued.

"Kiza's father, Maury, killed my father. Then my mother killed Maury and Kiza killed her. Kill, kill, kill. Death, death, death. Tragedy, tragedy, tragedy. Whatever, whatever, whatever. I've gotten over it. But I still have a very good reason to hate them."

She took another sip.

"They specialize in fiddling with machinery and love making big, bad weapons. Only the smart survive."

Kage turned the can over to find it empty. She pulled another out of her bottomless pocket.

"That's all I know. Good enough for ya?"

Tsukune nodded.

"I guess so."

Meanwhile, Gin had infiltrated the academy.

"I'M IN! WHEEEE! WOOHOO! HAHA! YEESSSS!"

He jumped around in the trees, celebrating his accomplishment. That lasted until he tripped over a tree root and started cursing.

In the rouges lair…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOJIIKE WAS KILLED!!??"

The small minotaur in front of Kiza backed away.

"I… I'm s-sorry sir. Th-the enemy is m-more powerful than w-we thought."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"

Kiza turned away from his minion and grabbed his dirty brown trench coat.

"That damn vampire…"

He raised his fists.

"SHE WILL DIE!"

"S-sir?"

"WHAT?"

"What should our next move be?"

The rouge leader ran his finger through his spiky, jet-black hair. His red eyes gleamed in the dim light.

"We lure them here."

He sat in his chair and turned on one of the many monitors in front of him.

"Sojiike's camera clearly indicates that she becomes extremely angry when the small vampire is harmed or bullied."

"S-so you want us to capture her?"

"Exactly! You are a smart one, Shale."

"Th-thank you sir! I shall do my best!"

"You better…"

That night, Shale and his goblin troops infiltrated the academy and snuck into Kokoa's room. Quieter then a mouse, they kidnapped her. Shale left a note on her bed.

The next morning…

"KOKOA'S GONE!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Kage standing in the doorway, completely out of breath.

"WHAT!?"

"I went to her room, and found this on her bed."

She held up the note.

_We have your little friend here. If you ever want her back, come to our fortress on "the other side." We don't want to have to kill her._

_Kiza_

"THOSE ROUGES WILL PAY!"

And so, Kage and her friends headed straight for the rouges lair.

**Ah, my detail is getting worse and worse. *sobs* Please review!!!!!!!!! T-T**


	5. Festival

**Hiz! I iz back! I've been playing Oblivion… It was raining pants in the Market District because of me! Ya gotta love the duplication glitch! Oh…**

**I seem to have misplaced my Adoring Fan. Please tell me if there is a way to get him back! Now I have no one to throw off of Dive Rock…**

**Disclaimer: Yatta yatta. I don't own Rosario+Vampire. Woopee…**

The rouges' lair was an awful, trashy, smelly place. It reeked of fishies. Yes, I said fishies. As our heroes approached the gate, Kiza watched them. He stared at them. He ate a Pop Tart. He lathered, rinsed, and repeated. Then he put on some clothes and stepped out to greet his enemies.

"Welcome to my palace! Is it not the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?"

Kage looked him in the eye.

"I like what you've done with the place! You should probably do something about that smell, though."

"Thank you very much! And we have been trying to get rid of it. We've tried Oust, Glade, you name it."

Tsukune was dumbfounded. _How can she just stand there and talk to him? Didn't he kill her parents?_

"We can't stand here talking all day. One of us has to kill the other, right?"

"Oh yeah."

Kage snapped her fingers. Tatsu came over and removed the rosary. Boy, she had him trained. Kiza looked down from his perch on the giant, steam spewing machine.

"Not so fast!"

Three doors opened at the bottom of his machine. Out stepped three familiar figures. Tsukune gasped.

"That's Saizo!"

"And there's Midou!"

"And Hokuto!"

A blast from the past. Yaaaaay.

Kage paid no attention to the three bad guys and instead began climbing up the machine. This took about three short seconds. She punched Kiza in the face.

"Hey! You were supposed to be distracted by the guys down there!"

"I have no quarrel with them."

However, Moka and Tsukune did. And thus, the ass kicking began.

Kage pulled out her black katanas and began hacking away at the rouge leader. He protected himself with a very large wrench. He raised his right hand and shot a blast of shadow at Kage.

"WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE SAME POWERS AS ME! NOT A FILTHY **ROUGE!**"

"Filthy? I'm not filthy!"

Down below, Inner Moka and Tsukune were having a fun time beating up their past enemies.

**Note: Don't ask me how the rosary got removed, I just know it did.**

"I thought these guys were dead!"

"Well, yeah, they were, but not any more!"

Kage and Kiza were shooting blasts of shadow at each other. As one blast hit another they would explode. After a while, they got locked in one of those things where they were pushing against each other (like in the fourth Harry Potter movie). It seemed like the fight would never end. Kage pushed harder, and, faster than anything you've ever seen before, streaks of red shot through her black shadows and sent Kiza flying. The rouge leader was dead.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE YOU FILTHY ROUGE BASTARD!**"

Saizo, Hokuto, and Midou had collapsed after his death.

Kage hadn't noticed, but during the fight, she had changed. Her cat ears and tail were present, but there was something else. One red bird wing and one black bat wing sat on her back.

"This… is new."

Everyone else had noticed the change.

"Wait! Before we start celebrating we have to find Kokoa!"

A small boy stepped out of a doorway carrying Kokoa.

"She's right here."

"YOU WILL DIE ROUGE!"

The boy jumped backwards.

"N-no, please don't hurt me! I didn't agree with what my brother was doing! I tried to stop him!"

"Your brother?"

He laid the unconscious Kokoa on the ground.

"My name is Kiske. Kiza was my older brother."

"You're not going to turn around and stab us in the back, are you?"

"No, never!"

Kage sighed.

"I believe you."

That was when Kokoa woke up and pounced on Moka.

"Onee-sama!"

"Kokoa… OFF! NOW!"

The next day…

Festival time! And Kage and Tatsu are putting on another concert. Kill me now.

"_Welcome to the world! Welcome to the world!"_

Yaaaaaay. Please, ignore this.

"_You got your pop star, I'll be your rock star. When it's a suicide, you call it superstar. Check out the forecast, predictions won't stop. You get your fifteen and then they take the spot."_

"_Let's go let's go."_

"_And then you're ready to go."_

"_Let's go let's go."_

"_Cause it's the end of the show."_

Continuing.

"_All the time that you were gone I thought about how things went wrong. Now your coming down to earth. Okay, hello. Welcome to the world!"_

Come one Kage, let's pick up the pace.

"_She saw the bright lights, she caught the fever. She got contagious, she'll never leave it. So no more time spent and no more free shit. In fact this free ride has reached it's destination."_

"_Let's go, let's go."_

"_And then you're ready to go."_

"_Let's go, let's go."_

"_Cause it's the end of the show."_

"_Let's go, let's go."_

"_And when it's over you'll know."_

"_Let's go, let's go. Let's go, let's go."_

"_All the time that you were gone, I thought about how things went wrong. Now you're coming down to earth. Okay, hello. Welcome to the world!"_

Tatsu gets his part.

"_Life's a tour, I'm so sure. The ex will come before you exit girl. No more games, I confess. Far from lame, I'm just so fresh. While Cubit Lee it's the big boss. You get on the block, Miss Akashiya. Two stars, hold your applause. Hold it down to all y'alls all guitars. Half my life I sacrifice. But I only came to party tonight. New chicks, get my drinks up. Every weekend we can link up. New rings, with the big cuts. Only be the bst sport, get your mix up. I took my time she love me, me such. When she closes her eyes it's what she thinks of. Boss"_

**Note: In the song "boss" echoes. I don't have enough time to write that though.**

"_All the time that you were gone, I thought about how things went wrong. Now you're coming down to earth. Okay, hello. Welcome to the world! Welcome to the world! Welcome to the world! Welcome to the world! Welcome to the world!"_

*applause*

Later that day…

Kage and Tsukune just happened to be all alone.

"Tsukune, I can tell something's bothering you."

"Well, um…"

"Oh c'mon! I'm your cousin's girlfriend and your girlfriend's cousin! You can tell me."

"Well… oh okay, here I go. I know I love Moka the most but I just can't bring myself to tell the other girls when they're so happy. It would be like killing a cute little kitten: so horribly evil."

"Well, you could arrange a gathering."

"Huh?"

"Like having them meet you somewhere they've all been before."

"How about Witch's Knoll?"

"See that's great! Now the date."

"Umm… let's see. June, maybe?"

"The 13th of June!"

"Why?"

"The 13th is on a Friday."

"Then I'll certainly mess up!"

"Oh, forget you."

"Alright."

"Bring your parents! It would be a great time to tell them about everything!"

"NO, NO! BAD IDEA!"

"Good idea."

"I can't win against you…"

"You're right there!"

They told everyone at the end of the year and it was settled. Until then, the girls would just have to sit and wait. And eat Pop Tarts.

**It's over! Tune in next time for, drum roll please, Blood Reunion! *everyone claps* And check out my other fanfics, too. Mai'q wishes he had a stick made of fishies to give you. Sadly, Mai'q does not.**


	6. Omake

**This is an itty bitty omake, please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: Fishies… Mai'q wants me to own this. Sadly, I do not.**

Snap Crackle Pop

Inner Moka, Inner Kage, and Tsukune were hanging around somewhere. Tsukune was deep in thought.

"You know Kage, you have a really distinct aura. It's like, like, um…"

He thought for a moment.

"Rice Crispies!"

The two vampires burst out laughing.

"Am I wrong?"

Inner Moka tried to control herself.

"No, it's just that no one has ever put it that way before! They always say static electricity."

Kage had collapsed. For five minutes she laid there laughing her face off.

The Sad Fate of Gin

After he broke into the school, he was easily detected by the Security Force. Then Gin was brought before Kage.

"Trying to break back into the school, eh?"

He nodded.

"THEN DIE!"

She pulled a red hot cattle brand out of her fireplace. The word pervert was then branded on his chest in large letters.

Poor poor Gin.

**Ah, I know it was short and corny but please don't hurt meeee!**


End file.
